


He's a (zoo)keeper

by chiapslock



Series: Sheithunlimited [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith is 19 in this, M/M, Zookeeper!Shiro, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapslock/pseuds/chiapslock
Summary: Keith likes lions, he really does, but he likes the zookeeper a little bit more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super super late, but alas my second entry for Sheith Unlimited Week for Day 2: Lions. 
> 
> I know nothing about how a zoo works, I did some research (or at least I tried) but this is supposed to be a little bit of fun fluff?

“He’s here again” Pidge tells him, smiling a little and Shiro doesn’t even need to ask who she’s referring to because really, you bump into a pole _once_ and no one lets you ever ever _ever_ forget it.

“He likes lions” he responds, without looking at her, because there are some rules to surviving a friendship with Pidge and never looking her in the eyes is one of the first alongside _always have some coffee_.

Pidge scoffs and then laughs in his face “Lions? Really?” which is unfair because Keith really likes lion, Shiro knows this. He also likes cotton candy, and popcorn and… okay so maybe Shiro has been looking at him a lot, but only because Keith is the only one that comes to see the lions at this time of the day.

That’s the only reason.

Incidentally it’s the same time when Shiro goes and does his rounds in the lion cage, mostly because there aren’t as many visitors and because the big cats are sleeping.

“He does. And they are the reason why people come here. And if we want to make some money I have to go and do my job. Bye Pidge” he says, standing up and going towards the cage, ignoring her laughters.

So okay, real talk, Shiro knows he’s got a huge crush on Keith, it is difficult to ignore when he went and smacked into a _pole_ just because Keith was licking cotton candy from his fingers, but he also knows that Keith doesn’t come here everyday for him, or, better, not because he likes Shiro. Keith likes Shiro’s job, which is funny because mostly Shiro clean’s the lions excrements when Keith is here, but that’s not the point.

He asked the other boy once, because okay no one liked lions so much they went to the zoo for a week in a row, and Keith had told him he would like to work as a zookeeper too in the future and since then they have talked a little, Shiro had tried to help Keith choose a good university and he hopes he could maybe put in a good work if they ever need part-time help, so… they are friends.

Shiro’s okay with it. Mostly.

“Ehi, Keith,” he says, when he’s near enough that he doesn’t have to shout just to reach the other boy “back again?”

Keith shrugs and then takes a book out of his bag. It’s the textbook Shiro gave him like two days ago, the textbook Shiro had studied from for one of his last exams and he can’t believe Keith already read it all.

“This was interesting, I… thanks” Keith says, handing him back the book and it’s quite impressive, really. Shiro knows Keith is intelligent, they have talked about biology enough that it was obvious, but this commitment is impressive, he can recognize that.

“You already read it? Wow” he compliments him, taking back his book, a little proud (and maybe a little turned on? Intelligence and passion are characteristic he had always liked in people) “I don’t have another one with me, I thought this would take you a little bit more…”

Keith shrugs but doesn’t seem annoyed, it’s more like he’s a little embarrassed. Shiro tries not to laugh at him, after all he’s supposed to be the adult here, and giggling because he finds his crush adorable is a little too highschool even for him.

Even if is crush has just finished high school.

“It was interesting” the other repeats, with a little bit of a pout, and seriously he looks like a cat and well, if his current job wasn’t enough of a clue, Shiro loves cats.

“Ehi no, I’m glad… really. I’ll try to bring something else next time” he reassures him, a little bit too quickly maybe. It’s nice this thing they have, even if maybe a little bit masochistic on his side, but well Keith is young and curious and if nothing else Shiro thinks that a mentor role suits him just fine.

They stay silent for a moment more before Shiro remembers that he’s here to work, and not just blush in front of Keith.

“You’re going to observe another day of mucking then?” he jokes, picking up his gear and Keith just shrugs.

Shiro laughs and thinks that the other will make a good zookeeper one day if he really doesn’t care that much about animal’s poop.

So he works and sometimes he looks at Keith and smiles at him, because he never really had that much restraint.

 

 

“Welcome back” Hunk calls to him with a knowing smile. Keith almost pretends like he hasn’t seen him, but he knows he can’t resist Hunk’s puppy dog eyes so really, why bother.

“Hn” he responds, seating himself on the sofa besides Hunk, and hoping that maybe, _maybe_ , they can quickly change the topic.

“How were the lions?” his friend asks, innocently. Entirely too innocently.

“Fine” he mutters, picking up the remote and trying to focus on the TV. He doesn’t know why he tries when he knows it’s useless.

“They _are_ fine” comes Lance’s obnoxious voice from the back and Keith almost sighs. Goodbye peace.

“ _Lance_ ” he huffs, hoping against all proof that maybe for once his friend won’t try to make this as painful as possible. It’s an exercise in futility.

“Oh come _on,_ dude!” Lace almost shouts, bouncing to the sofa and jumping in the middle between him and Hunk “we have _eyes_ , and everyone knows why you’re really going there. And we get it, he’s hot”

Shiro _is_ hot, and at this point, after almost five months, it’s not like Keith can still pretend that he goes almost everyday to the zoo because he likes _lions_ (which he does, okay, but not even Lance could still believe that).

“He helps me study” he says then, because it’s the only excuse he has left and he will bury himself with it before he admits to _Lance_ that his crush might have gotten out of control.

Lance would make fun of him, laugh at him until he becomes blue and then, worst of all, he would try _and help Keith_.

He would try and set him and Shiro up, and really Keith feels embarrassed enough going there everyday and staying awake until three in the mornings reading books he won’t need until his second year in college because he wants to _impress_ Shiro.

There’s no way the zookeeper hasn’t noticed and Keith is only grateful that Shiro is too good of a person to actually mock him and that he keeps treating Keith like nothing is going on.

Lance only rolls his eyes at him, like _Keith_ is the one being ridiculous now “Yes, I’m sure he would like to help you study. Anathomy, maybe”

“We study zoology. That would make it bestiality” he replies, immediately, and _refuses_ to blush. He won’t give this to Lance.

He just won’t.

His friends look each other in the eye then, just a quick look, but it’s probably the moment they decide that Keith can’t be reasoned with. Good, then maybe they can move on to something a little more interesting.

Still, the fact is that Lance isn’t _wrong_. Keith has to stop being so obvious, maybe he can just… skip going to the zoo for a day or two. He has things to do with his life.

He has friends. His studies. Stuff.

Yeah.

 

 

“He isn’t here today” Allura notices, looking outside their lookout station. She sounds disappointed, which is really rich because Shiro’s the one that’s crushed.

It’s stupid, he knows, and it’s not like Keith comes _everyday_ , but at the same time he likes seeing him everyday, like a gift (that makes him want to cry sometimes because he has _no chance in hell_ , but still a gift) but well.

“He’s probably studying” he counters, and Allura looks at him, curious.

“Did he say anything to you yesterday?” like it would be obvious.

“What? No. We didn’t talk that much” he says, because they really don’t. Every time they have just small conversation before Shiro has to go and do his job, it’s really not enough. Maybe someday he could ask Keith for coffee? Just to talk about biology, or something,

Would it be too much? Probably. God he really doesn’t know what to do.

“You’re panicking and I don’t know why” Allura says then, looking at him and Shiro has to get out of here before he asks her if taking a 19 years old guy out for coffee platonically would be too much, he doesn’t think he could survive the shame.

Keith isn’t here today, and it doesn’t matter, really, Shiro can give the book to him another time. It’s fine.

“Ehi, Black” he says, entering the lion den and when the lioness just huffs at him he smiles “well, at least I have you”

 

 

Keith manages to stay away from the zoo for three days, which is… not as impressive as he would have like, but it’s something so he considers it a win. Also he doesn’t want to disappear completely and have Shiro think that something has happened or that maybe he didn’t like the book.

He goes back on thursday, and he arrives a little later than usual to find Shiro already working. It’s a good day, the sun it’s warm enough that Keith isn’t wearing his usual jacket, but none of this had prepared Keith for the vision of Shiro working without his shirt.

It’s not unusual, probably, and there aren’t really any other people in the zoo at this hour, but it’s the first time that Keith has seen Shiro without his shirt on and he has to stop for a second.

It’s a little too warm, now, and he really doesn’t want to have an erection in the middle of a family park watching a guy scoop up faeces.

What the fuck is his life.

“Not bad, eh?” someone says from his right and he jumps a little surprised, only to see the part-timer help, the girl that usually helps the zoo with the security systems and other electronics.

And that has just caught Keith ogling her boss like a piece of meat.  

This is why Keith had decided to reduce his visits.

“The lions,” the girl continues, immediately, with a look of such mischief that Keith gains some respect for her - and the knowledge that he’s never ever gonna live this down “because we all know you come here for them”

Busted. So busted. Like Shiro’s chest… oh fuck.

He scowls, then, trying not to blush. He knows he hasn’t been subtle, but at least Shiro had the decency not to mention anything, she could at least play along. How old is she anyway, twelve?

“Look I…” he tries, even if he doesn’t know how to salvage the situation, really, but then the kid just laughs again and bumps her shoulder against his side.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think there’s anyone here who _doesn’t_ look when it’s this hot and Shiro decides to remove his shirt” she says, like it’s just something completely accepted around here. Which, seeing Shiro’s arm, it might just be.

“Also he’s a dork,” she continues, “but he’s not a bad person? I mean he has this big ideas about building a rescue center for big cats and he reads the lions bedtimes stories, which _really_ ”

Keith smiles because what other reaction could there be? He’s watching someone who can almost literally stop an entire day of work just by removing his shirt and that tells story to big scary cats to pass the time.

Because he’s a dork. Keith really never had any chance.

“I’m sorry, if I’m… in the way” he says in the end, because he doesn’t know why Pidge is talking to him. It’s the first time any of Shiro’s coworkers have spared more than a glance in his direction, and maybe it’s because after three days of peace they don’t want him there anymore. He wants to tell her that he tried to stay away, he really did, but it would probably come out too truthful and he’s not sure if he’s comfortable with that.

Pidge looks at him for a moment but she doesn’t seem like she’s getting ready to destroy him so, you know, small mercies. “You aren’t in the way _and_ you make the morning gossip coffee much more enjoyable” she says, laughing “I just wanted to tell you that he might seem like a calm, collected adult who knows what he is doing, but Shiro is… mostly he is stressed. And a mess, and pretty dense and…”

“Aren’t you his friend?” he can’t help but ask, because he’s not sure where they are going with this, and if it’s a way to tell him to back off he would really appreciate arriving at the point sometime before dinner.

“Yes, so you should believe me” she says, looking at him like he gets her point (he doesn’t) “I’m just saying, he’s never going to make the first move”

“Shiro doesn’t like me like that…” he can only remind her, because _that’s_ the reason why Shiro is never going to do the first move. Shiro sees him more like an annoying little brother than anything else, his _friend_ should know this.

The girl - Kat _something_? - looks at him then, like Keith had just insulted her entire family in alphabetical order. “OH my god,” she almost screams, “now I regret coming here”

Which… rude much? “Well, then why did you?” he asks on the defensive, because this entire conversation is just… he’s not good in this kind of situation: he’s embarrassed and he can’t really defend himself in any way.

It’s at that point that Shiro notices them and even if he can’t scream - bad for the animals, they get agitated - he starts waving at him, smiling.

“That’s why I came here, you jerk” the kid says, with a sigh and then leaves. Just like that.

Goddamit.

He doesn’t know what to do, but he can’t just leave now that Shiro has seen him, so he stays and tries to convince the Lance voice in his head that he’s _not_ sulking.

As always he fails miserably.

When Shiro finally comes around he has, unfortunately, found his missing shirt, but he’s still sweaty from work and Keith will probably just have to give up and make a fool of himself, there are _limits_ and this day is destroying all of them.

“Busy week?” Shiro asks, smiling and Keith just nods, giving up on words entirely “I have a new book for you, I wasn’t sure when you were coming around but it’s in my office”

In the end Keith follows Shiro to his office, listening to him talk about the book and about how interesting it is and he doesn’t say a word the entire time.

Way to go, Keith.

 

 

So Keith goes home and he’s just so tired of everything that he lounges himself to the sofa and covers his face with the damn book.

He couldn’t even manage a goodbye to Shiro at the end, leaving with an awkward wave that makes him want to kill himself. Lance _is_ right, he needs classes, lessons on how to be a normal human being.

“Oh, another book?” Hunk’s voice comes from somewhere on his right, but Keith is still very busy being miserable to really acknowledge him. “Are you alright?”

“He was shirtless,” he says, because it all started there “and then his friend came and said… I don’t know. It was awkward” he’s not sure how much Hunk understands of that since he still has the book on his face, but it’s all the effort he's going to make.

“So then you were embarrassed and reverted to emo Keith” Hunk finished for him. Keith can’t even say anything, because that’s exactly what had happened.

“Why are we talking about emo Keith?” Lance’s voice joins in and Keith doesn’t know why he decided that living with these two was a good idea. Money, probably, still what a price to pay.

“Because someone is feeling sorry for himself” Hunk says simply, not unkindly, “because hot zookeeper didn’t have a shirt on”

“Shut up” Keith murmurs, removing the book from his face and glaring at whoever is looking at him. No one, as it turns out, the other two are too busy snickering.

“Dude, that’s like the opposite of a problem,” Lance joins in “like next time call me, I’ll join and we’ll make a party out of it. Of course, I can’t promise that hot zookeeper won’t fall in love with me, but…”

“That’s not even the _real_ problem, his friend came to me and said some weird things like I should just make a move. I don’t know, I think I can’t go there anymore” he finishes, sighing. He can’t, can he? Not after today.

“Wait,” Hunk said looking at him “his friend said you should make a move?”

Keith shrugs, because he’s not exactly sure what that conversation had been about “Yes, and then she got angry when I told her I don’t want to embarrass myself!”

The silence that follows his statement it’s a little worrisome, really, so he looks at his two friends that are having some kind of telepathic conversation.

“Dude, she was totally telling you that hot zookeeper is game” Lance says, in the end and Keith almost chokes on nothing.

“What… no? And Lance he has a _name_ ” Keith sputters.

“Yes,” Hunk says, laughing “and his friend was telling you that Shiro would be interested, dude”

“What? No!” Keith repeats while Lance mimics _“What? Yes!”_

The girl _had_ told to do the first move because Shiro would have never done it but… but Shiro is always so… calm. He knows Shiro isn’t always as collected as one would think, but around Keith he always acts so mature…

Could it be that it’s a way to _impress_ him? Or this is just some kind of prank, that girl had looked _nine_ , what does she know.

“Look,” Hunk says, calmly “you said you already blew it, right? So just… try one last time? What do you have to lose?”

“Considering you don’t have any dignity left after stalking the dude for like months” Lance pipes in, always happy to remember him of his stalking tendencies.

They… aren’t wrong exactly. He has to go back to the zoo to give Shiro his book back anyway and he has already made the worst possible impression on Shiro.

So okay he can ask the other for… coffee? That’s what one does, right?

“Oh God, I can see the little gears working” Lance mocks him, gently “look, if we leave you to yourself you will do something incredibly stupid, I can already tell. But thankfully you’ve got me!”

“Now _I’m_ worried” Hunk says, but he’s grinning, amused.

“No no, listen. Listen. You’ve gotta woo the guy” Lance announces, triumphantly and Keith stops.

“What?” he asks, a little afraid to ask, but Lance is smiling and he recognize that look in the other’s eyes. There is no way to stop this now.

“Just trust me, mullet-boy,” he smirks then, “we are going to get you the guy or my name isn’t The Tailor”

“No one calls you that” he and Hunk say at the same time.

“Rude”

 

 

Keith had been strange last time, but Shiro is trying to focus on other things, mostly because he has already passed an entire restless night thinking that maybe he has done something to annoy the other boy. He can’t _think_ of anything, but give him some time.

He has tried asking Pidge, she had been there talking to Keith even if Shiro had _asked_ her to stay away, but she had only shrugged and said, cryptically, “You have found each other”

So now two days have passed and Keith hasn’t come back. Which is fine. Perfectly fine. And Shiro doesn’t have a shift on sunday so, if Keith comes, Shiro will se him on Monday.

Fine.

He might be sulking, a little (Allura says he’s sulking a lot, but what does she knows) but he feels entitled. It’s like the weird status quo of the last months is being shaken to the core and he’s not sure why. He should have known, it all was going too well.

“He’s back” Allura says, looking back at him, and Shiro almost jumps. “You think you can stop with the long face, now?”

“Don’t think that just because you’re my boss I won’t tell you to shut up” Shiro tells her, but before she can answer he’s already out of the door. It’s a little earlier than usual, but he doesn’t care.

“Keith” he calls, happy that maybe they can have a little bit of time to talk normally, and he can try not to look at Keith _like you’re the lion and Keith had the last of the treats_.

“Shiro” the other responds, and he seems a little stiff, but at least he’s talking. “I finished the book and…” Keith stops, and then he hands him the bag he has in his hands “I thought you could like this.”

Shiro takes it, a little bit surprised and sees that inside, alongside his book, there is another one, a reference book that he remembers from his university years. He doesn’t exactly know why Keith has given him the book, after all it’s not like Shiro is still studying, but he appreciates the thought and he does like this kind of stuff.

“Thank you, Keith” he says then, smiling “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“You don’t have to give it back,” Keith tells him, serious “it’s a gift. A… yes. For you”

It’s kind of awkward, but Shiro appreciates it even more because of it. He doesn’t know what to say, if there is even something to say, so he smiles and asks Keith about his courses and his life.

They talk for a while and it’s nice, for once Shiro can stay for a little bit longer before going to work and Keith seems embarrassed but a little more open than usual.

Shiro is in a good mood for the rest of the day, and not even Allura’s vicious mockery can get him down.

 

 

The next day Keith arrives with two coffees. It’s not like Shiro doesn’t drink coffee, but he likes it with enough cream and sugar that it doesn’t taste like coffee anymore (probably because in college he almost gave himself an heart attack with his all-coffee diet).

He doesn’t want to appear ungrateful so he takes the coffee and prepares himself. He will tell Keith it’s delicious even if it isn’t, it’s just coffee, he can do this.

He’s pleasantly surprised to discover that Keith had given him his exact order, and he looks at the other with evident surprise on his face.

Keith _blushes_ and Shiro is done there and there.

“I asked… Pidge? Katie? I don’t know, the five years old” he says, abruptly and curtly, like he isn’t sure if he has done something bad or not. Like the fact that he had bought him his favourite coffee could be something Shiro takes offense to.

“Thank you” he says then, trying to convey that he means it, and that really any day he doesn’t have to drink black coffee is a day well spent (also any day he can stay and talk with Keith, but that’s beside the point).

“What do you do when you’re not working?” Keith asks him, then, and Shiro tries to think of something interesting (he can’t really say that mostly he spends his time at home or at the gym, right? How boring can one get?).

“Uhm, I… I jog?” he tries, and then realizes that it’s not a lot better than going to the gym. Allura pops into his head reminding him that he’s just a little lonely and really, he’s fine.

“I like exercising” Keith tells him, very seriously and Shiro looks at him taken aback by the force behind his statement.

“I… yeah? Well, I try to stay in shape. I was quite the boxer when I was younger” he tries to joke. And then Keith tells him he does kickboxing every weekend and that maybe Shiro should start his training back up.

It’s… a little weird, okay he’s not going to lie, but it’s also a good surprise that they share more common interest than just their chosen line of work.

When they leave each other Shiro promises himself he will buy the coffee the next time Keith comes.

 

 

It has been a week and Keith thinks he has done pretty good, he has followed every single (good) suggestion Lance had given him: he had bought Shiro a gift, offered him coffee, talked about their common interests, opened up a little bit about his private life…

It’s going well, but not very far. They talk more, but that was never the problem, and Keith doesn’t feel closer to actually asking Shiro on a date now than one week ago.

Shiro, also, doesn’t seem to realize what’s going on, or maybe he’s just ignoring it because he doesn’t know how to tell Keith to back off. Pidge, who Keith had gone to in search of help a couple of times, tells him he’s doing great but he should just jump Shiro’s bones already (as if).

Then one day Keith arrives, trying to prepare himself (the plan for today is to talk about family, a way to show Shiro he trusts him but Keith doesn’t like to talk about his family) when he sees Shiro seated in a bench in front of the lion’s cage.

This, in itself, is strange enough that Keith does a double take, but then he notices the weariness of Shiro’s shoulders. He looks tired, and maybe a little scared.

Keith starts jogging “What’s wrong?” he asks before he even reaches the other and he’s not very good at being _supportive,_ he really hopes there is someone he can punch to make it go away.

Shiro hadn’t noticed him before and when he looks up Keith can actually see him rebuilding some kind of wall, like he doesn’t want to show his weakness or be a burden “Oh, Keith, no it’s… it’s nothing”

“Bullshit” he says, immediately, because Shiro seems even tired up close, and he’s _worried_.

Shiro seems ready to tell him, again, that nothing is wrong and Keith will have to do something stupid like punch _him_ (which would not be good, okay, but Keith doesn’t really know other ways to tackle problems) when Shiro just _sags_.

“Black isn’t feeling well,” he says, more like whispers, as if saying it low enough will not make it true “I mean, we’re not supposed to have favourites, you know, but…”

“But you do” he concludes, easily, because it’s clear enough to see and Keith had spent a lot of time watching him with the lions. Everytime Shiro enters the cage he always says hi to everyone, but mostly Black, the biggest lioness.

Keith doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t think there is something he _can_ say to make it better. Black will have to be alright, because he can’t stand seeing Shiro like this.

“I’m sorry, it’s probably nothing and I’m…” he shrugs, self-deprecating and Keith can’t have that, but he’s not good with words, or with emotions. What Keith is good at is action.

So, on impulse, he does the only thing he can think of (because he’s always thinking about it) and he kisses Shiro. It’s quick, it’s a little strange because of the angle and it’s… not even that great, but he does it.

Fuck.

Shiro is looking at him like he has two heads and Keith panics. Why had he done that? Is he completely stupid? This is a sensitive situation so he goes and make it worse, because that’s just what Keith does, isn’t it.

“I’m sorry” he blurts then, and he can feel his entire face heat up “I… I... “ he doesn’t know what to say, but he has already made a mess of things what else does he have to lose? “I have watched the lions… and you for five months and she’s strong. She’s the strongest there she’ll be alright and then you can go back to sing for her, because you’re ridiculous. And hot. Sorry.” whatever he’s committed now, he can just think he’s in a fight, in for a penny and all of that “Or, you know, not sorry, because I’ve kinda been stalking you for five months? Which you probably already realized. But you know I like you and the lions like you and it’s going to be okay.”

Shiro looks at him and then kisses him. Which… what?

This time the kiss is better, first of all because Shiro is actively participating, and Keith surges forward almost plastering himself to Shiro (whatever, no dignity left right?).

“I can’t believe _Pidge_ was right” Shiro mutters, low, but his face is still near Keith’s so whatever, let him talk “I just thought you liked lions!”

“No one likes lions that much, Shiro, honestly” he replies before kissing him again.

 

 

When Allura tells him that Black is fine Shiro almost collapses with relief. She really is his favourite, mostly because she was the worst off of the lions when she was brought here and she had fought with a perseverance that had impressed him.

“And…” Allura continues, smiling “I heard someone finally got a clue”

Shiro blushes, but he can’t really say anything. “He was courting me. With the book and the coffee…” he tells her, smiling a little.

“That… he’s terrible at flirting” Allura says, laughing.

“Right?” Shiro asks, but it’s not like he’s actually displeased. When he looks out of his office window he can see Keith, in front of the lions cage, waiting for him.

He’s actually kind of happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they go and live a beautiful life idk where with their big cat rescue center, at least until the Galra, who are a group of poachers, don’t come and ruin everything like always because they are dicks :D


End file.
